


An Average Day in the Jackson Household

by Victoria_Sapphire



Series: Children of the Sea [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympains - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Mpreg, One Big Happy Family, Post Mpreg, Pregnancy, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria_Sapphire/pseuds/Victoria_Sapphire
Summary: Just a lot of slice-of-life with the many children Percy has had.





	An Average Day in the Jackson Household

**Author's Note:**

> In the timeline, the thirteen children are a year old, so Percy is legally an adult, so he can have as many children as he wants. Also, he bought a house already to house his many kids.

"Stuart, stop. No, Isabella, don't put that in your mouth."

I round up all the children. Annabeth is out grocery shopping, leaving me with our kids. Marina climbs on top of the refrigerator to get away from me.

"Marina, get down from there. Mommy won't be happy," I say.

Marina sticks her tongue out at me.

'For one-year-olds, they're really active and mobile,' I think to myself. 

"Gods, I wish Jason were here," I mutter.

Finally, all the kids are coralled into the living room. They voice their uninterest in everything through groans and mumbles. Except for Mason. He's sitting on his stomach, intently watching his "Teletubbies". 

I shiver. I've been disturbed by that show for as long as I can remember. Finally, I hear the back door unlock. Annabeth walks into the living room. Confusion flashes across her face before she laughs.

"Could you help me with the groceries, Percy?" she asks.

I nod and close the baby gate. I hear more groans and complaints from the baker's dozen of toddlers gathered in the living room.

I follow Annabeth to the back door, and she turns to me. I know that she has something on her mind.

"I kinda want another kid, but I don't want to do that do you again," she says.

"That's okay," I comfort. "I'll talk to Jason after we get everything unpacked and put away."

Annabeth's eyes light up with joy. "Thank you," she whispers.

I nod at her. I open the door and start taking in groceries.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Wait, you want another kid? After what happened last time?" Jason asks me over the phone.

"Yeah," I respond.

"Bro, you've already got thirteen. I don't think you'd want another one," he shoots back.

"Jason, it's for Annabeth. You know I'd do anything for her," I argue.

"Including have another?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I can do that for you," Jason sighs. "My place, tomorrow night. Be there or be square."

"Thanks. Bye."

I hang up the phone. I sigh. Annabeth walks in. 

"What'd he say?" she asks.

"He wants me to meet him at his house tomorrow night," I report.

Annabeth looks at me and wiggles her eyebrows jokingly. I laugh and pull her into bed with me. We share a kiss, put the kids to bed, and go to sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~  
It's a full twenty-four hours later, and I'm sitting on Jason's couch. 

He looks at me and says, "Shall we begin?"

I nod and start kissing him.  
~~~~~~~~  
I wake up with Annabeth curled up in my arms. I feel suddenly nauseous, and I know it worked. I stumble to the half-bathroom in the master bedroom.

I throw up in the toilet, and I feel lightheaded. Annabeth walks into the room.

"Is everything okay?" she asks.

"It worked," I say.

Annabeth's worried expression twists into a smile. She wraps her arms around me and gives me one of her signature bone-cracker hugs.

"Squeezing won't make the baby come out sooner," I joke.

Annabeth lets go of me and laughs nervously. I look at her, and I know I made the right choice.  
~~~~~~~  
It's a few weeks later, and I'm starting to show. Mabel is sitting on my lap, and she notices the slight roundness to my stomach.

"Daddy ate too much?" she asks in broken English.

I laugh and say, "No. I'll tell you when everyone's here."

Annabeth comes in, leading the rest of the children by the hand.

'That woman is a miracle with kids,' I admire in my head.

"Spill the beans, Percy," Annabeth orders.

"You're all going to have two little siblings," I say after a couple breaths. 

Mason, who's always the brightest, asks, "Shouldn't Mommy be pre... Pre... Whatever?"

Annabeth shifts uncomfortably. "We'll explain when you're older," she promises.

Marina pouts. "I wanna know NOW!" she complains.

I laugh again. Mabel knits her eyebrows.

"You're having a baby?" she asks.

I nod. "Two. They're twins," I correct.

Her eyes widen in amazement. She wraps her little arms around my waist and runs off to play with her brothers and sisters.

Annabeth looks at me. We both silently agree that this is life worth living.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap, I don't even know how many parts this is going to have. This'll probably be a tiny side project while I focus on other things I've got going, so it probably won't update often.
> 
> Also, here's the list of kids from oldest to youngest:  
> Mason  
> Mabel (after Mabel Pines owo)  
> Marina  
> Stuart  
> Isabella  
> Percival (Percy, Junior)  
> Perseia  
> Octavia  
> Octavius  
> Claudia  
> Claude  
> Tessa  
> Joseph


End file.
